1. Field
This field is generally related to mobile device tracking.
2. Background
Mobile devices typically track a user's location through location data derived from various data sources, such as global positioning system (GPS), cellular, Wi-Fi, and Bluetooth connections. Location data may include a number of location points that provide a user's geolocation at a particular point in time.
A mobile device may record thousands of location points each day. Several points may refer to the same location, but provide different geographic coordinates due to inaccuracies of location data or subtle movements of a mobile device. As such, a single visited location may appear as multiple locations in the location history due to slightly different coordinates of each location point. Additionally, chronologically consecutive location points may not be recorded as a single visit to a location due to varying coordinates of each point. User assistance is often required to correct these issues in order to provide useful service.
The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit or digits in the corresponding reference number. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.